Tempus Fugit
by Force-A-Pancakes
Summary: GLaDOS before she became an insane AI. Mainly comedy, with some drama and romance. YES, it's GLaDOSxOC, but ONLY because there's no other way to do it. The focus is still on GLaDOS. Collab. EDIT: Will rewrite for Portal 2 at some stage.


"Congratulations, Mr. Brooks, we are very pleased to accept you onto the team and I wish you a long and successful career here at Aperture Science!" Cave Johnson smiled, shaking the young man's hand. Daniel Brooks tried his best to keep the goofy grin off his face as he bid farewell to the CEO and walked out of his office.

"Phew…" he sighed, fanning his face with his hand. An upbeat looking young man bounded over to him.

"Hello and welcome to Aperture Science!" he smiled handing him a white labcoat and name badge "My name is Alex Stedman and I'll be showing you around the facility before you begin work! Please follow me!"

'Jeez, everyone sure seems happy here….' Daniel mused as he shrugged on the labcoat whilst walking briskly behind Alex 'And how the heck did they get this ready so fast!?' he asked himself, eyeing the badge. Alex came to a halt where some scientists were sitting at clean white desks in front of a large transparent glass panel.

"Those people down there are testing out an exciting new idea of ours, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device! You should get used to the term ASHPD, because that's what we all call it for short 'round here."

Daniel peered down at the test subjects. They were clad in coloured jumpsuits, blue for men and orange for women and appeared to be shooting blue and orange portals onto walls from a large ugly black gun-like device, their expressions a mix of amazement and excitement. Daniel's mouth fell open. Sure, he'd heard that they worked on some pretty surreal stuff down here, but this was just surreal!

"WHY IS THE COFFEE MACHINE EMPTY!?!?"

The scientists all froze and Daniel could swear he heard a simultaneous whisper of

"…_The demoness_…"

Daniel's eyes widened in alarm

"W-who?" he muttered to Alex

"Eve…. When the coffee's gone… she turns into a creature of the Netherworld…"

"A woman?" Daniel asked, slightly taken aback

"Mhmm." Alex nodded "Our first and only female employee… Eve."

Alex gestured round the corner and put a finger to his lips, motioning forward. As they tiptoed along, the back of a woman came into Daniel's peripheral She was drumming the desk with the fingers of her left hand, her long nails clicking rhythmically on the desk, and twirling a microphone with her right. All he could tell from the angle they were as was that she had chocolate brown hair, about an inch past her shoulders, and a VERY small frame. Not like a dwarf, just quite short. She suddenly flipped off the switch on the mic.

"Alex." She said flatly. Alex froze, gulping.

"Y-yeah?"

"What happened to the coffee?"

"Uh, I-I'm not sure…"

"Yes, you are."

"Uh… I am?"

"Yes. Because I know you drank the last cup." She stated, whirling round in her chair to face the pair. She walked briskly over to Alex, standing directly in front of him, glaring straight into his eyes even though she only came up to a little below his shoulders. She grabbed his tie and yanked hard so they were eye level.

"I know you did it because it had you written all over it." She hissed. Alex gulped

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"There was milk _everywhere_. And you left the spoon. _Without_ washing it up. Admit it yet?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now who is this gormless idiot?" she asked, gesturing at Daniel. Daniel's mouth was hanging open. He was frozen. He had been since the moment she'd turned around. Purely because she was the most _beautiful_ woman he'd ever seen. And she was so _young_. He was just 25 himself, but she looked like she'd come straight from her graduation ceremony. Her brown hair was naturally flicked out and the front was parted in a thick sideways fringe, the hue very similar of that of her large eyes, which were framed by long, dark eyelashes. She had high cheekbones and her soft lips were turned down in an upside down V shape as she looked daggers at the two men. She wasn't exactly bountiful in the chest department; and she was just as small as he'd guessed, but her exquisite facial features made up for that.

"Hey." Her sharp voice jolted him out of a daydream "Do you have a name or are you just here to stand and look like a buffoon?"

"…D-D-Daniel…" he drawled slowly, still staring at her.

"It's rude to stare. Is something about me irritating you in some way?"

'Think man! You gotta say something!' Daniel thought inwardly

"You're quite… Small…"

Teehee! Thingy is in for it now! (Yeah, we made an OC and we can't even remember his name….) Reviews plz. They keep us alive. :D


End file.
